


The YouTube Incident

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: im still alive, its been a long time but im still here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot learns about the YouTube comments section the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The YouTube Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this text from a friend.
> 
> "alright so peri is sitting in the temple watching cat videos and the like. she scrolls through the comments and posts stuff (look at the wonderful earth beast!!) only to notice the same guy posting on EVERY VIDEO (KewlGuy2745). "FIRST! lol, jk" "Who watches this junk?" "ha! dumb hair balls" until finally she snaps back "listen you insufferable earth worm! you are not "first" and if these primitive feedback videos are "junk" then why are you persistently present in every video? and lastly, THESE CREATURES ARE PRECIOUS AND HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO CALL THEM A CLUSTER OF REGURGITATED FELINE HAIR! CLOD!!!!!" Thus starting the first species comment war"

"Steven look at this one!" Peridot shouted excitedly, eagerly mashing the tablet screen with her finger. "Steven?" She asked, having received no response a moment ago. She had been so absorbed in her video that she had momentarily forgotten that the gems had recruited Steven for an emergency mission.

Steven had invited Peridot over to the temple to introduce Peridot to the wonders of YouTube. He thought that it would be the easiest method to teaching Peridot about Earth culture, and what different things were. However once Peridot had come across a video about a feline animal called a cat, she instantly became obsessed with the small beast , finding many of its mannerisms similar to her own, Steven had given up with their lessons for the time being.

"How does it do that! It has no thumbs!!" Peridot shouted.

The video she was currently watching featured a disgruntled looking siamese cat with a piece of bread around its head. The cat growled lowly each time its owner approached it to pet it.

"How did it cut the hole in that object to get it around its head?" Peridot asked, Steven hadn't told her that humans kept animals as pets, he wasn't quite sure how to explain it to her.

Once the video had concluded Peridot scrolled down to the comments section, leaving a comment of her own.

Peri-Connect-The-Dots: _what a great earth beast, somehow it is able to put that object around its head without having opposable thumbs, or hands, which both seem essential for grabbing and manipulating objects._

Peridot scrolled through the comments, wanting to see if other humans thought the feline was amazing as well.

UnicornzRCute01: _what a cute kitty! I wish I could have one_

CutiePiexoxo: _cats are amazing_

2Kool4Skool: _nice cat. funny meme_

Peridot wasn't quite sure what a 'meme' was, but she didn't think it could be a bad thing if it complemented 'nice cat'. She kept scrolling, pleased that humans enjoyed these feline beasts as much as she did. However in her journey she came across one particular human that was a bit of a nuisance for her. Someone under the screen name 'KewlGuy2745'.

This human seemed to pride on being a complete and utter annoyance for the other internet users. He always commented on her favorite cat videos with statements like; "FIRST! lol jk" "who even watches this junk".

"Ugh." She made a noise of disgust and put away her tablet, ending her journey through the comments section. She was a little bored, before Steven left he said he wanted to show her something called a 'mobile game', and though she could easily just find the information herself, he had seemed rather excited about it, so she told him she would wait until he had returned. Maybe she would try that nap thing Amethyst was always going on about.

About halfway into her attempts to sleep a ding came from her tablet, she picked it up and switched the screen on. Someone had replied to one of her comments! She unlocked her tablet, excited to see who had replied. She groaned loudly when she saw the username, 'KewlGuy2745'.

KewlGuy2745: _ha! cats r dumb hair balls. they can't do anything. r u dumb or something_

Peridot growled angrily, furiously tapping back a reply.

Peri-Connect-The-Dots: _listen you insufferable earth worm! even though you say it in all of your comments, you are not "first", and if these primitive feedback videos are "junk" then why are you persistently present in every video? and lastly, THESE CREATURES ARE PRECIOUS AND HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO CALL THEM A CLUSTER OF REGURGITATED FELINE HAIR!_

 

* * *

 

Steven returned a few hours later, Peridot was still on the couch, tablet in hand, grinding her teeth out of anger.

"Hey Peridot." Steven yawned, somewhat tired from his mission. "Whatcha doing there."

"THIS EARTH HUMAN INSULTED ME." She shouted, again mashing her finger against the tablet screen. She leaped up from the couch, going over to Steven and shoving her tablet in his face. Steven scrolled through the long string of comments.

"Peridot how long were you doing this?"

"I don't know. A few hours maybe." Peridot fumed, crossing her arms.

"You aren't supposed to respond to these people. This guy was trying to make you angry on purpose."

"Why would he do that!"

"Because he just wanted a response from you. These types of people are called trolls and they search the internet for people that they can hurt, it's just the way they are."

"That's stupid."

The tablet dinged, interrupting their conversation, and alerting the nearby company that it had a notification. Peridot reached for her tablet, but Steven moved it out of her grasp.

"Just let me see if it's that guy." Peridot kept reaching for the tablet, but Steven only moved it farther away.

"No. He's not worth it. I'm going to keep this until tomorrow, when you're calm and can handle having this again. Just stop thinking about him."

"Fine." Peridot said, settling back on the couch. "I can wait."

Steven took the tablet upstairs to his room, setting it on the top of his bed rest.

"Goodnight Peridot." Steven called down to the tiny green ball of anger.

"Goodnight Steven."

 

* * *

 

Peridot waited as she said she would, she waited until she heard Steven's breathing change, signalling that he was asleep. She quietly crept up the stairs, being sure that she made no noise. Once she was up the steps she looked around for her tablet, finding it on the shelf attached to the bed rest, next to a picture of Connie. She took it, unlocked it, and typed her last reply to the "troll", as Steven called it.

Peri-Connect-The-Dots: _CLOD!_

She locked the tablet, and returned it to its place, and quietly crept back down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry if any of the usernames featured in this fic are actually people's usernames. I came up with them on the fly.


End file.
